


bad boyz

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz</p><p>(Go away loki and bucky are mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bad boyz

"Omg. Im dead. Dead. Dead!" Tony babble hysterically as he manually tried to push the emergency door repeatedly to make it faster. His odd is not good judging by the evil smile lurking at loki's lips. Only several yards seperate them. Tony's panic mind slow mo loki's striding like that in a dream giving tony sufficient time to appreciate the guy's almost sezy walk.

He release a puff of air when the door close and then he run as far away again.

Clint sip his pearl shake noisily as he watch all this in the safety of the ventilation shaft. He had also witness earlier how easily loki pry tony off his suit, the closest clint could compare to it was shelling the crab or lobster. And right now he is following the progress of the chase from one ventilation shaft to another. In his ear, bruce and natasha are still trying to outbid each other to view clint's recording of said event in his camera phone.

Natasha won judging by the sound of breaking finger followed by a roar of banner hulking out. "Deal" natasha bark at clint. That tone broke no arguement and clint hastily accept natasha's cash thru paypal on the phone. Clint could easily imagine how easy it was for natasha to evade the hulk in the panic room basement. Clint hit send and the video was now at natasha's phone.

"You dont play fair" bruce wag a playful finger at natasha later. Judging by the scowl natasha doesnt like finger wagging at her face and she broke the same finger again. (Canon:Bruce wounds will heal if he hulk out ) Bruce manage one half amuse half exasperated   
sigh before he hulk out again. (Should i tell you how natasha un-hulk bruce? Or can you watch aou by youhself?)

So anyway, clint watch and wonder idly if he can convince captain america to buy a photo of tony running buck naked in the street of new york.

Loki sag. He finally had the information he needed but he wish tony wasnt so stubborn that he had to distastefully go with his threat and stripped the guy stark naked. Ugh.He needs help though so he close his eyes and vanish.

"Sooo does this means youre safe now?" Natasha drawl when loki popped into existence at the panic room both natasha and bruce had the presence of mind to get in, the moment tony had dare loki to "make him".

"I need your help." Loki instead answer.

\-----  
Sam, warned by natasha earlier with a few generous money exchange in between put on his most bucky barnes scowl (rating 1/5) the moment the doorbell ring.

Bucky and steve looked up from trying to fit the huge jigsaw puzzle in the main living room

"Ill get it." Sam said as he walk towards the door. He was mentally making some polite adjustment on a speech he is preparing for loki which is "fuck off.leave us alone.die"

Sam had some misgiving earlier when steve told him that it was only tony who knows their whereabout. I mean yeah right tony spark keeper of secret right? Sam was happy bucky and rogers was with him coz theyre "military bros" and he think they need some quality time off the avenger's business.

He took a deep breathe open the door and his mind turn into a puddle.

Loki, with the help of natasha and a few gold coins in exchange, manage to pull off "harmless" superbly. His hair is a messy black curls(think tom hiddleston curly brown hair only black) and he actually got black cat ears (natasha had vehemently stress this despite loki's misgiving) and instead of his asgardian armor he was dress in a comfy all green three fourth shirt with a hoodie (just search pinterest)

"Can i- eek!" Loki found himself drag inside by an all heart shaped eyes sam wilson. Loki sigh honestly the thing he have to do with missing his brother and using bucky as a poor but acceptable substitute really

P.s   
Natasha was burning with fire as she counts her money and laughing evilly all the while while Tony and clint were hugging each other scared in the background.

P.s.s  
Loki whining as he have to be team up with captain america in a game of paintball in one of sam wilson's "military bros" itinerary. Seemed like sam was aware how powerful bucky and capt or bucky and loki team up is and had decided to seperate them into a more balance thing. Loki was holding to his military helmet irritated that he cant use his horned helmet instead.

"Let the game begin." War machine boomed the announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bucky barnes. . My name is james buchannan barnes. James barnacle? barney? Jimmy jaimie...jam..buck.."'

Bucky barnes is playing his favorite mind game again while he clean his collections of weapon. He was content. He look please as he survey his kingdom err, okey his very own room. And his eyes gleam at his dagger, pistols,rifle and shotgun collection that are hanging in neat order at the wall and display cabinet. His room have no windows. The only light is coming from a bare bulb. Conclusion? Bucky's room pulls off torture chamber look excellently. There is a lone mattress on the floor and right now bucky's butt is in it. He like that he have a clear unhampered view on the door where he is at. He wonder if he can pull off launching a rocket from a missile launcher where he is at.

Bucky like to stay here 80% of the time especially with steve rogers gone doing pr stuff which bucky doesnt want to touch with a ten foot pole. The 20% he spend it with Loki. "That kid, loki, nice chap", bucky muse. Their rapport with each other is dynamic and bucky who was used to being steve roger's protector(he needed to be on that role the same way he needed air) found he like playing big brother to loki a well. His lips curled upward into an involuntary smile as he remember one time when loki barge into his room, take one look at everything and cackling produce a witch's caldron in the middle of the room and toss bucky a broom.

"There. Its complete." Loki had sniffed and left the room as grandly as he arrive. Bucky have to smack loki's head upside down at that. Course loki didnt let him get away with that as Their next practice sparring session were more bloody than usual.

Anyway he heard something and he pick a knife to investigate it.

Tony was tiptoeing inside steve roger's room. True he was aware that bucky is around but, according to the calculation he had stipulated he have like 12% chance of success which is hey, 12% more than he thought. So like a greedy bastard he decided to take it. He look around and spotted the captain's shield and grab it. 

Only talk about wrong timing- as the winter soldier rose from the dead and walk out of what he thought should be a closet. Tony caught a glimpse of racks and racks of weapon behide the guy- his first thought was an irritated " that was suppose to be a master closet cap not a cage for your bff " his second thought is he is dead. Good to know he got his priority right.

Bucky barnes was wearing black combat boots, black sandos and military camouflage pants as he approach tony stark. He flipped his knife to his human hand because this kill would be easy. So easy. Bucky almost purr.

Fin


End file.
